Bitter yet sweet Beginnings
by drawret
Summary: Singapore's journey to becoming what it is today and also what goes on in his life. Some events are not real. Human names used.
1. Past

**1819**

**Temasek's POV**

"Oi Lien! Strange ships are arriving at the harbor!" Greg, my fishing pal, shouted as if it were his last day to live. It was very uncommon to have foreigners arrive. I turned round and what Greg had said was true, ships were arriving. The ship was like those of a pirate's except it was much more "modern". The ship had docked and down came two neatly dressed men. Everyone in the kampong was staring in awe, while I was staring in suspicion.

"_Who are they and would they want?" _ Those were the words that would be said in my head whenever strangers would step into my village. The two men walked towards me, I grasped my spear and with that action alone, several villagers stood back cautiously, snapping out of their "trance".

The two men halt in their steps, bowed and said, "Good afternoon, Sir. I am Arthur Kirkland and this is Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles. Might I ask who are you?" I blinked several times, turned to my villagers and announced "_Berehat, asing ini tidak berbahaya, anda boleh meneruskan aktiviti!" _

After that, I turned back to the two men and said, "I'm Lien Loh" I paused for a minute, stared at Arthur, grabbed him by the hand and ran toward a faraway bush. "What is the meaning of-" I cut him off saying , "You're a nation, aren't you?" I glared at him while he gaped at me in surprise, "h-how did you know?" Arthur said, his lip trembling, "Because I am a nation…the nation of Temasek!" Arthur muttered something; I crossed my arms and asked sternly "What are you muttering?"

**Engalnd's POV.**

"Oh dear lord, why must I go on this voyage . Boss clearly knows it's my week off but noooo, he just had to send me to discover new lands, wanker…" I grumbled under my breath.

"Mr. Kirkland, we are about to reach land, however we are approaching an island we cannot identify on the map". I was surprised at the crewman's report. "_An island not listed on the map? How peculiar, perhaps this voyage was not worthless at all" _I had thought. "Lost in deep thoughts, aren't you? Or are you seeing one of your imaginary friends?" Thomas chuckled, I then snapped back to reality, "S-shut up! And flying mint bunny is not imaginary! In fact, he's flying above you right now!" I said proudly, placing my fist on my hips. "Sure, sure," Thomas knew that this mini-fight was irrational.

When they finally landed, we caught a possible 1000 eyes on us, I walked down the board with Thomas walking behind. I caught sight of one particular man, with red hair, a fine, strong build, slightly tanned skin but somewhat fair, and hazel eyes. I had never seen this type of people before, but what really put me off is the fact that he is staring daggers at me like I'm some kind of criminal, what a scary fellow. However, I was not raised to judge a book by its cover, so I told Thomas to follow me and walk to the man.

When we did, the man held his spear even tighter, I dismissed that action and said to him, "Good afternoon, Sir. I am Arthur Kirkland and this is Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles. Might I ask who are you?" I was careful as to not use my nation name. The man blinked several times, shouted something to the villagers in a language that was possibly malay, turned back and said "I'm Lien Loh" , "_Lien Loh…That's quite a nice name_" however, the next thing I knew, I was dragged off to some bush by Lien.

"What is the meaning of-" I was then cut off by him saying something that really shocked my underclothes off.

"You're a nation, aren't you?" I gaped at him while he glared at me, "h-how did you know?" my lips were already trembling.

"Because I am a nation…the nation of Temasek!" Temasek…No way, it can't be true, they said it was a myth, there's no way it's real.

"What are you muttering?" Temasek said, crossing his arms in frustration to hear what I had said. I sprinted towards Thomas telling him the news. Thomas laughed and replied "Of course we are on Temasek! Did you really believe what people were saying about this island?" I was shocked, how could my friend actually know about this island?

"W-what?! You knew and you did not tell me?!" I flayed my arms up and down as if I was about to explode. Thomas put his palms up, ushering me to calm down, "Well, I just wanted to see your reaction! Haha! You know, I think it's best to tell you our exact location," Thomas then laid a world map on the white sand, pointing near the end of Malaysia, "This is where we are right now," I squinted my eyes only to figure out that Temasek was just one dot on the map, I started laughing on the inside.

However, I noticed that the location of Temasek was ideal to build a trading port, and that was when it had begun…

**First F.F, I noe it sucks a little, can't blame me right, aha-ha-ha….-sulks- rate and review please.**

**Translation:**

_**Berehat, asing ini tidak berbahaya, anda boleh meneruskan aktiviti: Relax, they are not dangerous, you may resume activities.(malay)**_


	2. Best friends and new friends

" Temasek , may I have a word with you?" England asked, Temasek walked over to him, "What do you want? And no free fish samples." Temasek replied, using the voice he uses around familiar people, " Would you like to become a trading port? It will benefit your villagers greatly." England asked, Temasek thought about it, and agreed, " but you must ask my boss ,the current Sultan, about it." England obliged and followed Temasek to the Forbidden Hill, the palace of the Sultan, leaving Thomas to explore the wonderful forest. The guards at the palace gates allowed Temasek to enter as he was the Sultan's "special" employee, however they blocked England out, crossing their weapons, Temasek then ordered "Biar dia masuk, dia dengan saya." The guards obliged and returned to their original stance.

Temasek walked down the halls of magnificance, several paintings of the past Sultans and their families, vases with beautiful flowers arranged in the most exqusite forms. Finally at what seems like forever, they stopped at a huge doorway, Temasek advised England to put his best foot forward if he wants to have this idea become reality. Temasek knocked on the door and entered. Inside, there were several servants, men and women, and on the gorgeously sculpted throne was the Sultan himself. Temasek took a few steps forward and bowed, England just followed. "Temasek? What are you doing here? And who is this foreighner?" The sultan inquired, "With all due respect, your highness, this man is Arthur Kirkland and is possibly from the western regions. He has come to discuss about changing the island to a trading port." Temasek replied, absoulutely exprssionless. "A trading port? I'm not sure but we'll see what my advisor has to say." The sultan called for the advisor, told him about the issue and the advisor said, "Yes, I do think it is a splendid idea, not only will it help the villagers finacely, it will help our economy too." _"Wow, this is the shortest discussion ever…"_

The Sultan nodded and agreeded to it. Holding a ceremony at the center of the village, Thomas, England and the Sultan then sealed the deal. The Sultan stood up and decreed , "My people, from now onwards, this country will be known as Singapore!And we will be under England's rule!" Everyone cheered but that was cut short when a gust of wind, so powerful that it caused a sandstorm, happened, and when it stopped, a young boy was standing in front of Temasek. With the same hair, eyes and skin tone,wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts…The boy was the official nation of Singapore. Temasek picked up the boy and both had made eye contact. The younger boy pointed at Temasek and said "Big brother…"

Temasek knew what the situation was and hearing what the the younger boy said, he teared up and hugged the boy tightly, the boy responded by putting his arms on his brother's back and started patting it. Temasek then let go of his little brother and whispered to him, "From now on, you will be named Singapore, but you must never use that name around humans, and if they were to ask you what your name was, you will tell them your human name,Travis," Singapore's eyes glistened at his name, smiled and nodded.

Temasek picked Singapore up and walked towards the Sultan, who was sitting at his seat, body engulfed in confusion,eyes widened. Temasek mumbled about the situation to the sultan. The sultan was filled with shock and joy at the same time. "Citizens, please do not be alarmed, this young boy here, is my worker's lost brother, and the reason he did not tell you is because he did not want to worry you, so please dismiss what had ocurred and let's continue the celebration!" The sultan assured as ha raised his wine glass, others mimicking his actions.

Engalnd walked over to Temasek, reaching out his hand, he demanded, "Singapore is now under my custody, I will be taking him with me back to London." _With him…To London…No_. Temasek gritted his teeth and snarled at England, "No way in hell are you going to do that, he's my brother and I'm not letting you take him away!" England knew he was going to say that, "Okay then, then how about this, I will let him stay with you for two years, after that he will come back with me, we will come visit you once in a while, is that okay?" Temasek thought about it, thinking it was reasonable, he agreeded yet to another deal.

**March 1819**

"Hey,hey, big brother, let's play _gasing_! Please?" Singapore pleaded, tugging onto Temasek's shirt. Temasek looked at Singapore, who is starting to use his puppy dog eyes, Temasek was never really immune to it, he kneeled down to face Singapore, placing his hand on the younger boy's head, ruffling his hair, "I wish I could, but Greg and I have to catch some more fish for the village," Singapore was disappointed, although it was not the first time he could not play with his brother, he really wanted to. Temasek saw his reaction, he did feel a little guilty, but he couldn't help it, then suddenly it hit him, "You know, I heard a young boy about your age who just moved in, he lives at the top of the hill, come on, I'll take you to him."

Temasek piggybacked Singapore up the hill, knocking on the door of a newly built kampong house, a little boy, skinny, tanned, brown curly hair and dark brown eyes opened the door halfway, "H-hello, do you need anything?" The boy opened the door fully, trying to get a better glimpse of who was at the door, catching sight of that signature red hair, he knew that this man was one of the employees of the Sultan. He got to his knees and pleaded, " Please my family has been paying the taxes regularly and has not done any crimes, please don't take them away!" Temasek chuckled when he saw this, the boy was confused, "Don't worry, we know your family has done no wrong, but I'm here because I'll be busy today and thought if you wanted to play with brother since you were new here," The young boy sparked with excitement," Sure! Come on in!"

Singapore stepped into the house which was much bigger compared to the outside. "Hi! I'm Iman. What's yours?" Singapore remembered what Temasek had told him about his name, "uh…I'm T-travis." Singapore was a shy fellow, never close to people besides Temasek, which explains why he was stuttering.

Iman noticed how Singapore was acting, he gave him an assuring smile and shook Singapore's hand. Singapore figured that maybe Iman was not as scary as he thought, he was so much friendlier compared to the old man in the shack who complains even when you spit a drop of your sweat onto his floor.

"Wanna play _gasing_? It's my favourite game!" Iman took out two wooden spinners, wool thread wrapped around each one. "_Gasing _is your favourite game? Mine too!" Both children started laughing and getting to know more about each other. Day after day, they became closer and closer, repeating the same routine.

**1821 January**

This was the day, the day Singapore had dreaded, the day he had to leave his home, his friends, Temasek…And Iman, his closest friend.

Singapore grew into a fine pre-teen within the two years because of his country's development.

England had arrived early to get Singapore. Singapore's luggage were stowed in the cabinet of the ship, and soon he has to leave everything he held close and dear to him alone.

Before Singapore had set foot on the walking board, Iman had called out to him, hugged him in a warm embrace, letting his tears fall freely. Singapore too did not want to leave, but what choice did he have? Singapore replied to the hug, promising that he will come visit soon when he can, he would also send letters to him if he couldn't. Iman's tears grew lesser after hearing what Singapore had said, " Promise?" Iman held out his pinky, " Promise," Singapore curled his pinky around Iman's, sealing the pact.

Singapore got onto the ship, sending his goodbye's to everyone, mainly to Temasek and Iman.

**Several boring hours later**

When the ship docked at the harbour in London, a taxi was already called for them. Singapore and England were driven to the Englishman's house , their luggages packed in the back of the car.

**Several more boring minutes**

"I'm sure you'll get along with some other nations in my house, one of them is from asia, so I think you can get along with him quite well," England reassured Singapore. Singapore replied monotonously, "I see."

Singapore walked towards the door, knocked and enter. Next thing he knew, firecrackers blew up in his face. Singapore quickly place a briefcase to his face, preventing the scraps of paper from getting into contact with his face. "Dang it, wrong person." Singapore pulled his briefcase away from his face, brushing off any more firecracker scraps off his clothes.

"How many times must I tell you, no setting off any firecrackers in the house!" England reprimanded the boy.

"Tsk, like hell I care," The boy retorted. Right in front of Singapore was a boy of the same age, long brown choppy hair all the way to his jaw, wears Chinese like clothing with a yellow sash at his waist.

"Hm? Like, who's this boy here?" The boy adverted his sight to Singapore, pointing at him.

"Oh, this is Singapore, he'll be staying here from now on." England replied. "Singapore, this is Hong Kong, he was the one I was talking about in the car.

"I see, it's nice to meet you, like England said, I'm Singapore" Singapore tried his best not to stutter in his speech.

"It's, like, nice to meet you too! I'm Hong Kong." Hong Kong replied, his face having almost no expression made a very awkward atmosphere.

Singapore stepped into the house, only to be rammed in the stomach by a little blonde boy, causing both to topple. Singapore started rubbing his stomach to ease the pain, while the blonde boy rubbed his head, slightly tearing up due to the impact.

"Doesn't anyone respect the house rules?!" English complained. _Life is going to be hard in this household…_ "Um… If you don't mind, could you show me to my room?" Singapore asked. "Oh yeah. Follow me," England waved his hand, motioning him to follow. Singapore reached into his pocket to grab a taffy and gave it to the blonde boy.

The awkward silence rose as we walked down a corridor, decorated with paintings that were most likely from the 13th century, vases were filled with a mixture of red roses and irises. This combination was like the flower vases at the Sultan's palace, which made me remember how much I missed my home. I could feel my heart clench at the thought, the pain started getting worse and soon everything went black.

**Oh man, my writing skills is kinda sucky but at least I did my best, right?**

**Translation:**

**Biar dia masuk, dia dengan saya : Let him enter, he's with me.**

**Gasing: a traditional Singaporean game, something like spinners or tops**


	3. Revolt and revenge

**1824 24 July**

_To: Iman_

_Things are going well here, except for Arthur's case, Leon is still blowing up firecrackers in his face. Alfred and I are actually getting along quite well, he does get pretty upset whenever Arthur leaves, it will take some getting used to. Oh yeah! I'll be able to come visit next week, it's been so long, I really missed you! Well see you then, bye!_

_From: Travis_

**Iman's POV**

Next week? Will his ship even make it past those creatures? I hope so…

If only Travis had not left, we could have played and grown up together, but I guess getting a visit is better than not seeing him at all.

Home has been in havoc ever since those spearfish started attacking us.

Not one fisherman managed to catch a fish and come home alive…

I've been coming up with solutions, which all failed

The new sultan has been sending soldiers after soldiers, and troop by troop were wiped from this world. I wished he had seen the consequences of doing so. I leaned against the trunk of a banana tree, watching yet another troop to get sent for a battle they are obviously going to lose.

"Rest in peace…" I murmured quietly as I stood near a banana field, the weapons of the soldiers' weapons slashed viciously at the barks of the similar trees. I walked over to the area where the soldiers ran through getting a better view of them. I looked at the trees that the soldiers slashed, amazingly there were not any scratches, I took out my pocket knife and slashed at the trees, the same results. Could this be? Could this be the answer?

I ran to one of the palace guards patrolling the area, telling him of my plan.

The guard told one of his colleagues to take over his duty, and ran to the palace to tell the sultan of the news.

The next day, villagers started chopping down trunks of the banana tree and placed it along the beach coast.

We waited and waited, until finally the predators arrived. One by one, they were stuck to the trunks and killed, forever ridding them.

Everyone cheered me, and carried me to the village centre where a celebration was held. I was enjoying the time of my life, but also my last day on earth…

When the celebration ended, I walked to my house and slept on my straw mat, unaware of the danger. Two guards entered my house, tip-toeing their way over to me, the guard raised his spear, eyes full of regret and guilt of having to carry out this ordeal, and next thing I knew, my chest was pierced. My blood flowed down, staining the entire hill red.

"I'm sorry, Travis…I guess we won't meet after all…."

**England's POV**

I saw how Singapore was excited about the visit to his childhood friend. I mean who wouldn't? –Ding- _Someone was at the door, it better not be that wanker that goes asking for money in boxers only ,_I put down my tea and opened the door, only to find that there was no one but a letter.

_To: England From: Temasek Note: Do NOT let Singapore read this! _

"Hmm? Why not?" I tore the envelope open, one glance and I knew why I shouldn't let Singapore see this…Iman is…_Dead._

_Oh dear, it can't be…There's no way Singapore will be able to stand it_. "Oi, like, what is this?" Hong Kong suddenly popped out and snatched the letter. " Ah…" Hong Kong stood there silent, "Hey, isn't he going to his house tomorrow?" Hong Kong started looking worried. " Yes, he is" I answered. "They're probably, like, holding his wake at this time, do not tell Singapore about this before you leave for his home, got it?" Hong Kong ordered. "Yes," _Singapore, I hope you will be able to stand up to this grief…_

The trip was smooth, Singapore started talking about how good it was to meet someone who's been so far away from you for so long.

When we arrived, Singapore jumped from the top of the ship without walking down the board, but I guess I can't blame him. I wish him the best…

**Singapore's POV**

After jumping off the ship's deck, I sprinted towards Iman's house. I stopped at the foot of the hill…Why was the entire hill red? I ran towards his house, knocked on the door frantically…No answer. I slammed it open… Blood, blood was splattered everywhere, and right where Iman used to sit, was nothing but the gasing.

I picked the gasing up, clenching it near my chest_. Whoever had done this will pay._

I walked down the hill, the gasing still in my hands, my only memory of Iman.

England was waiting for me, not making eye contact. " You knew, didn't you." I said, England said " I'm sorry," I walked towards the village, talking to one of the fishermen was my brother, Temasek. He still had that glow in his demeanor that would never go. I walked to him, grabbed his shoulder and spoke to the fisherman, "I'm sorry, I like to have a word with him, please excuse us," Temasek flinched at the suddened meeting. I dragged him to a deserted area, " Who did it?" I demanded, "Uh..ah… I have no idea what you are talking about," Temasek turned his head, I saw through his lie. I left him, passed England, towards the village, " Hey, did you hear? Some say the death of the poor boy on the hill was all the Sultan's plot," One of the teen villagers asked, "Yeah, I really think it's true," Her friend replied.

_The sultan?_ I walked over to the two villagers, "excuse me, I'm new here but I couldn't help but hear your conversation, do you mind telling me about this rumor?" The villagers looked at me and smiled, " Welcome, newcomer. No, not at all. Well, a few weeks ago, we were attacked by tons of spearfish, until this boy came up with this solution, it worked so well, I can't even recalled when was the last time a spearfish even coming to our village. Anyway, we were all celebrating the boys success, but the next day day, he was murdered, stabbed to be exact. His blood caused the whole hill to turn red, and some say the sultan was behind it because he was jealous or something," One of the villagers explained.

" I see, and how many people have believed this is true?" I inquired, "Well, almost the whole village," the villagers said in unison. I thanked them and left.

I went to Temasek's home where my luggage was placed, and sitting on the couch was England and Temasek. I ignored them, walked to my room. I took out one particular suitcase, inside were items I do not show to people, not even my family. Inside, were my war clothes and accessories, items I thought were completely useless since I have no purpose in using it, but guess I was corrected. I took out my sword, and a finely crafted one too. I tied it to my belt. I left the room only to be stopped by England and Temasek.

"And where are you going with that sword?" England demanded,

I looked at him, not giving an answer, "Singapore, we are worried for you, you've already heard the news of your friend, we know how you feel but we don't want you to do anything rash." Temasek said, a tint of worry in his voice.

I walked past them, but was suddenly jerked back by both older men_. They are stopping you from doing what is going to bring justice to your friend, don't let them stop you._ I grabbed their hands that were clenching my shoulders, and threw them to the ground. "This is my problem, not yours! Butt out!" I shouted, feeling something that was never felt before, Great strength and hatred.

Both just sat there, bewildered by the action. They had never seen this part of Singapore before. He was always calm and cheerful, but this goes to show that Singapore was not one to be trifled with, especially when something close to him gets destroyed.

I ran out of the house. "I guess the only thing to do, is give him support, right?" Temasek suggested. " What are you talking about, he's carrying a bloody sword about to do god knows what!" England retorted. " Singapore's loyalty puts a dog to shame, and he does not let people who commit crimes to citizens, mainly his loved ones, to get away without getting the proper punishments, so guess who's getting slain." Temasek replied.

Meanwhile, Singapore was about to take his first step of his revenge plan, walking the stairs. " Oi Singapore, wait!" Singapore turned around and he saw Temasek, England and the whole village behind them."What are you doing here?!" I shouted, "We're here to help you. Alright, we await your orders!" Temasek announced. I was full of joy, supporters wanting justice, "First, someone carry me up the stairs, second we will attack whoever stands in our way, and only I will take care of that phony sultan. Understand?!" I commanded.

Everyone yelled, raising their weapons and off we went. Temasek suddenly picked me up princess-style, and started running up the stairs. " You now, you could have just piggybacked me, you know like last time," I reminded, "Haha! But you're my brother and our leader, so it is my duty to give you the best!" Temasek replied chuckling. I blushed a little and then we reached at the palace gates. The two guards saw me, sword in hand.

The guards pointed their spears towards me, but I slashed them in a matter of seconds. I kicked the gates opened, I could've easily just pushed the gates open, but that wasn't badass enough.

I left the villagers to attack anyone who dared interfere, I walked down the aisle, walked over the corpse of the already slain soldiers.

I reached the door to the Sultan's throne, again two guards were standing there, this time, they were heavily armored. I grabbed the sword, stained from the two gate guards. I ran towards them, swung my sword and thrust it through the guard's abdomen and pulled it sideways, which hit the other guard's arms. I pulled the sword out and stabbed him in the heart.

I entered the hall, the sultan was sitting there, smiling like some deranged maniac. He got up and pulled out his sword, ready for combat. The villagers, Temasek and England had arrived to watch the duel to the death.

The sultan tried giving the first blow but I managed to dodge it. I returned the blow, hitting his shoulder but it was shallow, not even deep enough to hit the nerves. The sultan flinched and tried giving the third shot, missed. _My god, he can't even give a successful swing and people call him the sultan, I won't even acknowledge him as my boss._ That's when I saw Iman, covered in blood. It made me even hate the sultan for what he has done, which gave me more strength to fight. I began going on a "rampage" and what seem like seconds, the sultan was dead.

I put my sword in the casing, I turned to my people, "from now on, anyone who dares commits crimes will be dealt with me! Understand!?" Everyone obliged, some started shivering in fear. "Now this country will not be ruled by royalty. This is the start of the new government!" Everyone cheered.

I turned to Iman, he was smiling and glowing a holy hue, " We'll meet again right? Playing gasing like the old times?" Iman asked, "Yep, you can count on me!" I answered back, "I'm glad" Iman replied, vanishing into thin air. I started tearing up_, who am I kidding, I'm sorry Iman, we won't be able to play anymore. _Suddenly, my chest was starting to ache, _painful…too painful_, I guess the strength Iman had given me had an effect on the physical body. Soon, I collapsed and all I remember was Temasek and England running towards me, worried expressions plastered on their face…

**Soo…I think this is better….yeh. Yay for epic showdown \(OoO)/**

**Rate and review please!**


	4. Dreams

**1824 25 July**

_I'm not sure how I got here, why I was wearing a torn shirt and pants, why was I chained up. This place is so gloomy, I'm all alone. No one to talk with, no one to share the misery. _

_The metal door slammed open, a man in a black uniform, bangs reaching his eyebrows. A katana at his waist, and blood all over him. He yanked me up, and dragged me of to this strange room, and shoved me to a wooden chair. Men in military uniform strapped me arms and legs to the chair. _

"_Who is planning a rebellion against us?!" One of the officers shouted._

_I wanted to say something but I couldn't._

"_Hurry up! You scum!" The other said._

"_Fine, let's see you try and keep quiet after this!" The officer took out a tazer and tazed me at the chest._

_I yelled in pain, my voice only allowing me to scream and cry._

_They tazed me again, this time two at one shot._

_I screamed even louder, I couldn't move anymore, my head fell forward._

"_Tsk, useless, __kill__ him," The officer commanded._

_The man with the in black uniform pulled his katana out and stabbed me in the stomach, I yelled once more._

"Oi! Wake up, like, now!" I opened my eyes, noticing Hong Kong's face inches from mine.

"What the hell! Get away from me!" I said.

"Geez, like, calm down." Hong Kong said, sitting back down in the chair nearby,

" By the way, what were you, like, dreaming about that made you scream?" Hong Kong asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I replied, placing my hand on my face.

Hong Kong didn't reply, but stared at me.

"What are you staring at me for?" I asked, feeling rather awkward.

Hong Kong stood up, placed his hand on my forehead, " You're fever has gone down. You know, you were, like, sleeping for two whole days now.

_Two whole days, was my fever really that bad?_

I got up from my bed, trying to stand upright, but I stumbled. Hong Kong helped me walk to the living room. "Ah, Singapore! How are you? I missed playing with you!" America ran towards me, hugging me only to make me wanting to vomit more.

Hong Kong saw how nauseus I was, and told America, "America, you're making Singapore, like, feel even more sick," America looked at my limp and almost dead body, "Noo! Singapore, I'm sowwie!" America started shaking me, obviously unaware of point of Hong Kong's reminder.

"I don't feel so good," I said. I ran to the nearest bathroom and puked. I walked out, and fell on my face.

_I'm still to weak to walk, this will be a burden to the family_.Hong Kong came in, picked me up and carried me back to my room.

"Hey, I heard, like, something happened back at your home, could you tell me?" Hong Kong asked. America was standing at the doorway, and I didn't want to let him hear, not until he's old and mature enough.

"Let's just say, there was a revolt," I answered.

" I see, why?" Hong Kong asked again.

I started crying on the inside, remembering the reason. "Please don't make me say it,"

**Hong Kong's POV**

Although Singapore had come back, I, like, worry for him. Singapore had a seriously, like,had a high fever the moment he arrived and has been, like, unconcious for two days.

I was, like, relieved when he finally woken up, only to be yelled at. But why was he screaming?

I asked him what he dreamnt of, but he didn't want to talk about it.

_I'm, like, really concerned for you._

Singapore tried walking but stumbled several times, so I,like, helped him to the living room.

America was just, like, as concerned as I was, so he started hugging Singapore a little too hard the moment he saw him that Singapore started feeling nauseus.

"America, you're making Singapore, like, feel even more sick," I reminded him. The reminder worked well for, like, at least 5 seconds before America started shaking Singapore insanely.

Somehow, with the urge to actually, like, puke, Singapore literally ran to the toilet and, well, to throw up the contents of his stomach. After finally doing so, he kinda, like, stumbled on to the floor.

I picked him up and carried me into the room. I recalled Eyebrows( England) said something had, like, happened back in Singapore's home that caused his fever.

I asked, "Hey, I heard, like, something happened back at your home, could you tell me?"

Singapore looked at the doorway at America, "Let's just say there was a revolt," he answered.

I asked him the cause, but he wasn't willing to answer. I could see him crying on the inside.

England had, like, arrived just about the time Singapore and America had gone to bed.

" Hey, eyebrows, what really happened back at Singapore's home?" I asked, my voice starting to sound demanding.

England did not answer, "I said, what REALLY happened at Singapore's home?" I held out a firecracker and a already lit match near the end.

England started to panic, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Singapore declared a revolt, well actually it was his brother, but he was leading it. And then Singapore killed the Sultan," England explained.

_He killed the sultan…Killed._ "Hah! Stop, like, pulling my leg! Really what happened?"

England said, "I just said it! He killed the sultan!"

I facepalmed myself, giving up on this guy. "Fine, I'll just, like, ask his bro about it!" I said in frustration.

Next day

"Ah, hello? Like, is this Travis brother?" I phoned, possibly, Temasek.

"Yes, who is this?" Temasek answered.

"It's Hong Kong, you know, like, Singapore's "brother"?" I replied.

"Oh yes, I remember you! Singapore told me about how you like to blow firecrackers in England's face," Temasek said.

Singapore, like, talks about us? "Uh yeh, so I heard from England that um…like, Singapore started a revolt and killed the Sultan, so I wanted to ask weather if it was, like, true." I asked.

"Well, he isn't lying, he did kill the sultan," Temasek answered. My eyes widened, "But… At one point, he had so much strength all of a sudden and then collasped after it, so that part… I can't explain," Temasek reminded.

"Oh, I see. Thank you!" I said.

" It's okay, have a nice day!" Temasek wished me.

_He really killed the sultan. The calm and gentle Singapore killed the sultan…DAMMIT, LIKE, WHY WASN'T I THERE TO SEE IT!_

The next morning went by normally. Singapore woke up fully recovered, we all ate our breakfast , Singapore was dragged off to play with America, England got blown up in the face by my firecrackers, and we all went back to bed.

Somehow, I just can't seem to, like, forget why and how Singapore screamed two days ago, it just isn't, like, right…

**So yeehhh. That just about it finishes it for this chapter, I kind had writer's block and came up with this short chap. **

**Rate and review**


	5. More friends and a warning

**1 December 1941**

**7.30 am**

Life has been going great for me. I have founded several schools, hospitals and parks. Yep, nothing can go wrong…Is what I wanted to say.

These days aren't going well, there has been news that there was going to be a second world war. I'm worried for my people. England is involved with it, but I'm sure he'll protect us, right?

" Hong Kong, who is mainly involved in the war?" I asked.

"Hm? Well, there are two groups, the Axis and the Allies. The Axis consists of three countries, Italy, Germany and Japan, while the other, like, consists of five countries, America, England, Russia, China and France." Hong Kong explained.

"Oh, I see," I replied, with an even more worried tone,

I took a sip of my kopi ( coffee, singaporean style) before putting it down. For some reason, the dream I had decades ago kept replaying, worse each time, even without sleeping, it replays like a screen in front of me.

I clutched my hair with my hands, unable to get a hold of myself.

_It's playing again, it's playing again, why? Why? It's too much…._

I screamed, the torture was too painful, even if it was just a vision. It was so loud, I could feel the house and everything aroung it rattle. Tears started filling my eyes, blurring my vision.

Hong Kong grabbed my shoulders and tried getting me back to my senses, each attempt failing and making my trauma worsen.

England came in time to soothe the pain, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a place filled with nothing but white soft clouds. A cool breeze brushed against my face, making me feel as if I was floating.

"Travis!" a voice called out. I turned my head to find who called my name, but of course only one person knew my human name… Iman.

"Iman?" and truth behold, it really was him. I started crying at the sight of him, I ran to him and hugged him. Iman reponded by hugging back.

Iman was so well-built, neatly dressed and has a healthy glow, things I've never seen in him when he was alive.

" Travis, I wish you the best, you're not going to be happy from this point onwards, but please don't give up!" Iman warned.

" What do you mean?" I asked, my head filled with worry and curiousity.

Iman just gave me a sad smile and started vanishing. I reached out my hand to grab him but it only went through him. I started crying, and a tear came down in reality.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and sitting around me were several countries, not the ones that live here, there were really other countries.

One of them was a young man, tanned skin, black hair and a weird curl. A girl, brown hair, a flower in her hair, also with tanned skin. Another young girl, black hair with a ponytail at her side, a baby-like face and a pink blush.

"Oh, so this is Singapore, so cute~!" The girl with the ponytail said.

"Dang, he's better-looking than me! I like him!" The boy said.

"Hey, you have red hair! So cool!" The girl with the flower said.

I blinked at them, obviously surprised at the sudden meeting.

"Hmm~ He really is surprised! Why don't we do him a favor and introduce ourselves?" The girl with the flower said.

"Yeah, you're right, for once. I'm Phillippines! Nice to meet ya!" Phillippines said.

"Shut up," The girl with the flower snarled at Phillippines, " I'm Malaysia, hello!"

" And I'm Indonesia!" Indonesia announced.

" You know, sometimes you act like a show-off, Indonesia." Malaysia said, slightly irritated.

"What! No I'm not! I just wanted to make a good first impression!" Indonesia replied.

" Yeah Malaysia, give her a break! It's not her fault she is so over- enthusiastic," Phillippines said.

" Thank you, Phillippines!" Indonesia replied patting him on the back.

"But really? You're really kinda of a show-off," Phillippines snickered.

"Hey, that's not nice! Phillippines, you're mean!" Indonesia protested.

Seeing them fight, really remind me of how me and Iman used to be when we were playing Gasing.

"-Pfft- Aha-haha-ahahahahaha!" I started laughing. The three other nations stopped their trolling and started staring at me.

"I'm sorry, but seeing you behave like this, reminds me of someone who was close to me," I explained. But the moment, I remembered Iman, the dream and the warning, my laughing died down and turned into sobs of misery.

I clutched my blanket as my tears dropped and landed on it, wetting it drop by drop.

The three nations started coming to me and tried their best to comfort me.

The door opened and England came in along with another man with green eyes. England had saw my saddened expression.

" Singapore? Are you okay?" England asked.

My voice was choked, all I could give was a simple nod and a half- heart smile.

"Oh yeah, this is Spain. He is Phillippines's guardian," England introduced him. Spain saw me and jumped towards me, and ruffled my hair, "There, there, mi amigo. Everything is alright, I know whatever Phillippines did, he is sorry for it." Phillipines yelled, "Oi! I didn't do anything to him, don't go saying nonsense all willy-nilly!" Spain looked at him, " Suree, says the one who stole everyone's tomatoes for himself."

"Ohh, philippines just got trolled by his own guardian," Malaysia mocked.

Philippines pouted, accepting the fact that he did get owned.

"Anyway, we have to go now, and drop Indonesia and Malaysia off." Spain said.

"No, I don't wanna! Can't we just stay here for a few days? I wanna get to know Singapore and be friends with him!" The three nations protested in unison.

_Friends? This is the first time people wanted to become friends with me. All the time, people said I was weak, that I couldn't make it as a nation, that I will disappear just like some other nations, that I was just an extra burden to England. I too used to think that too, maybe I was mistaken…Friends…._

"Eh…Ehhh? Really? Hmm, I guess you could, England, do you mind if they stayed over for a few days?" Spain asked, while the three nations looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No, not at all. But one of you will have to share a room with Singapore, I only have two spare rooms." England replied.

"Me, I will!" Philippines immediately shouted.

"Hey, no fair! We want to share the room with him too!" The other two nations said in unison.

"Bleh! Too bad, first come, first served!" Philippines stuck out his tongue.

"Your rooms has clothings and evrything you need, already pre-prepared. Lunch will be served at 2 pm." England said.

"Thank you," Malaysia and Indonesia went into their rooms, amazed by the decoration and fanciness of their rooms.

"Hey, Singapore?" Philippines called out, putting his elbows on my bed and placed his chin on his hands.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you have any photo albums, I'm kinda interested?" Philippines asked, tone filled with excitement.

"Oh yes, they are over there." I pointed over to a nearby shelf weakly.

Philippines looked at the different albums, growing more interested photo by photo.

Philippines had almost finished the entire stack. He picked up the last book and started flipping page by page, bringing his brows closer.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that, this boy, he isn't a nation, just a normal human. He seems to be having fun with you, but who is he?" He inquired.

I widened my eyes. _Oh dear, I forgot to tell him not to look at that album. _I snatched the album away, and chucked it away, " Oh it's…uh, nothing, just ignore it. Hey, I'm going out to the garden, you can join me if you want." I said. I got up from my bed and walked out.

* * *

Cheep, cheep cheep.

The garden was my favourite place, a place for me to relax and empty my mind, but maybe this wasn't the best place.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned my head, and Philipines was kneeling over me.

"Not at all," I replied.

" About that kid in the album, he's your best friend isn't he?" Philippines asked.

"I guess I can't lie anymore, can I? Yes, he is. How did you know?" I asked.

"England. Also, do you think I could see him?" Philipines asked again.

"See him? He's dead…" I replied, my voice starting to choke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that why you were so upset?" Philippines asked yet again.

"It's okay and yep," I said.

Philippines started patting my back, while my tears fell freely.

"Oh yeah, have you heard of the rumor that's been spreading like wildfire?" Philippines suddenly said.

"No," I replied, "really?! A nation but I'm not sure who, created a revolt and overthrew the royal government, possibly because of corruption. I really admire that nation, no one would dare do such thing." Philippines explained.

"My, then I should be famous," I joked.

"What are you saying?" Philippines was starting to get confused.

" I killed the sultan, and started the revolt." I said.

"What?! You gotta be joking me!" Philippines laughed, I felt mocked.

"He killed my best friend, I couldn't just sit back while he was doing crimes. He was not corrupted, he was jealous!" I yelled at him and stormed off, out of the house and towards an abandoned playground.

I sat on the swing, moving back and forth gradually gaining speed. _Just because I'm a small country, doesn't mean that I'm weak and can't do anything amazing._ I started crying. _Man, I've been crying a lot lately, I'm such a girl!_

It started raining, I felt the raindrops fall onto my face before getting off the swing and walking back home. _Is the sky crying with me as well?_

* * *

I opened the door. England looked at me, "And where have you been?!" he demanded. "Ugh, too many question. I was roaming the earth." I replied.

I walked to my room. I opened the door and was hugged tightly by Philippines, the sudden impact caused the two to fall onto the floor.

"Wahh, Singapore! Where were you? I was so worried when you didn't show up for dinner. I'm sorry for what happened earlier!" Philippines apologized.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for shouting at you," I apologized back.

We went to our room and got ready to sleep.

I wonder what was the reason Iman had given me the warning….


	6. Surrender and next world meeting

7 December 1941

"Hah, this week was so fun, I wanna stay here forever!" Indonesia said, stretching her arms, ready to embrace the bright morning.

"Yeah, maybe if we got some tomatoes, we can convince Spain to let us stay here for another week!" Malaysia suggested, putting on her devious smile.

"Or we can drug him," Philippines suggested.

Malaysia and Indonesia looked at Philippines, who in turn stared at them back.

"W-wait! Don't get the wrong Idea! I mean we could always ask him, the most he could give is just one more day right?" Philippines said, starting breaking out in sweat.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Malaysia replied, sighing in disappointment.

Their conversation managed to wake me up. I sat up, and started scratching my head; it was a daily activity for me. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed into my casual clothing.

I walked out, only to be glomped by the three nations. I couldn't breathe, so I had to hit their backs, signalling them that I was about to be suffocated.

When they finally let go, I tried getting my breath. "Good morning, I didn't expect to be nearly killed." I joked.

"Eh! Oh my, we're sorry!" Indonesia apologized.

"It's okay, at least I wasn't hurt," I replied.

Hong Kong popped his head out of the kitchen, a ladle in his hand, "Like, what's with the commotion?" he asked.

"Morning Hong Kong. Nothing happened," I replied.

"Morning. Oh, England and America had to leave early cause of some, like, urgent meeting, so I am making breakfast," Hong Kong said.

"Oh thanks," I thanked him, glad that I won't be eating England's overcooked scones or America's really filling burgers.

After eating, I went out to the garden, and was later joined by the three other nations.

"Ha, it's so nice today, I could just sit here, do nothing and don't care about anything," Philippines said sitting next to me.

I not afraid to admit that Philippines is my closest friend, well we were sharing the same room, but he is like a little brother I never had.

"Nothing, well, I'll just tell Hong Kong not to cook your share of food then, right?" I said, smiling.

"Hey! I didn't mean that way, you're really mean," Philippines said, pouting.

"It's just a joke," I replied.

"Still, you're mean" he said.

Both of us started laughing and joking more.

Malaysia and Indonesia came over and yanked me away, "You had your fun with him, now it's our turn!" Malaysia declared.

I was just stunned at the sudden action.

"Nope, I ain't allowing that!" Philippines said, pulling my hand.

I was pulled back and forth, my shoulders felt as if they were about to disconnect from my sockets.

After 10 mins of pulling and yanking, we decided to just sit down and unwind, but the three nation stared at each other menacingly, I had to sit between them so they do not do anything, well, scary.

"Well, this could be a little better," I said.

"Yeah, it would be, if Philippines didn't hog you all the time," Malaysia said, venom in her tone.

"Jealous much? Singapore would rather be with me than you playing your silly games," Philippines said, hugging my arm.

Malaysia hissed, while Indonesia just fell asleep.

When England and America came back, America started begging us to watch this horror movie and wanted to watch at 3 am, which I thought was ridiculous, but since the others agreed to it, I had to agree to.

**3.00 am**

I sat on the couch, Philippines and Indonesia sitting besides me, England and America in their armchairs, while Malaysia and Hong Kong were sitting on the floor.

The movie wasn't all that scary but it seemed that everyone got so scared, they ended up huddling on me.

When the movie was done, it was coming to 4, I got up to take a glass of water, when a sharp pain engufled my right arm.

I grabbed my arm and started hissing at the pain. I fell on my knees, breaking out in cold sweat.

Everyone gathered around me, trying to ease the pain, but all had failed.

"My home, is being attacked, my home, is being attacked, help, must help them," I thought repeatedly, trying my best to stand up.

_Whatever damages your home, damages the physical body. That's rule 1._

My head started feeling heavy, so I kept it down, my eyes looking at my legs. Suddenly, my body started fading and returned to normal.

_The more serious the damage, the higher chance of that nation being wiped away from existence. That's rule 2._

Everything went black.

_I saw my home in flames, countless corspes strewn all over the ground, pools of blood splattered everwhere._

_I looked up and bomber planes were flying across, dropping bomb by bomb. _

_I ran to my house, slammed open the door and saw my brother on the floor…Dead. A man holding a katana, smiled._

"_Neh, you must be Singapore," the man said._

"_Who are you?" I asked, my body started trembling._

_The man said nothing and sprinted towards me, the next thing I knew, I was in this jail room, wearing a torn shirt and shorts, shackels attached to my neck and ankles._

_I touched the cold metal on my neck, and realized this scene was similar to my dream, but the difference was that there were shackels._

_I expected the metal door to open and be taken away, and that's what happened._

* * *

I shot up from my bed. England, who was sitting next to my bed, jerked up.

"Oh, you're awake," England said.

"Surprise, surprise," I replied.

The door opened and Indonesia came in, a food tray in her hands

"Ah, Singapore! You're awake, I brought you dinner. Also, the Allies and your brother came," Indonesia said.

"Really? Geez, that's so nice of them," I said, a smile plastered on my face.

I started to eat my food, when I noticed how pale and skinny I've gotten.

"Hey, how long was I out," I asked.

"Hmm, about a day or so, just about the same time span when you had that fever decades ago," England replied.

_Again. _I mentally facepalmed myself.

I finished my food, "I think I'll go and meet the them," I said, but England stopped me from getting out of bed.

"You're still weak from the invasion, it's best if you just stay here," England reminded, he walked out my room, telling the visitors to come up.

Next thing I knew, I was attacked by my brother.

"Uwah! Singapore, my little pipsquek! Are you okay, did eyebrows do anything to hurt you, what did you dooo?" Temasek said glaring at England, who froze there terrified.

"He didn't do anything, someone has invaded my land, although, what would you do to torture England?" I asked.

"Maybe shave his eyebrows and throw away his tea," Temasek replied.

"Hey, don't you dare!" England yelled.

"What is all the ruckus aru?"

A man with a ponytail carrying a panda, for some particular reason, came in.

"Ah China, this is Singapore," England said.

"Oh, Ni hao Singapore aru! I'm China aru!" China said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Bonjour, I'm France," France said, raising my hand and kissed it.

"Um, hi?" I said, awkwardly.

"Da, I'm Russia," Russia said.

"H-h-hello!" I stammered, something about this guy gives me the creeps.

"Oh yeah, where's America?" I asked.

"Aiya, he's wolfing down burgers in the living room aru," China said.

Why didn't I think of that?

"Anyway, now that you've all met him, could you kindly go to the living room and call America here?" England asked.

Everyone obliged and sent their goodbyes. America came in, stomach stuffed with crumbs all over his mouth.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave," England said.

America walked towards the chair, worry and sadness in his eyes as he approached me.

"You're worried for me, aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," America responded.

"Don't be, we have no control over what will happen in the future. I landed in this state because it was meant to be," I said.

"But it was my responsibility to protect you and others, but I never expected this to happen," America said.

"It's okay, everything will be over soon and we'll play again, right?" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes…" America clutched his hands together.

* * *

**3 July 1945**

_Cough, cough_

"Hey, how is my home doing?" I asked.

"Um… Okay, I guess…" England answered.

"Liar," I said, smiling.

"Fine, your people aren't coping well," England said.

" –Sigh- 4 years…4 long years, when will it stop?" I asked.

"I don't know," England said.

I looked at my hand, "So pale and bony, isn't it? Ahaha,"

England just smiled. "I feel drowsy…" I said.

"Then it's best for you to take a rest," England said, switching off the light before leaving.

"I can't let Japan do this to Singapore, this is too much!" America thought. America walked to the phone, and dialed his boss's number.

"Hello, sir? I have a request," America said.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to put an immediate end to this war," America explained.

"What? How?"

"Remember the atomic bombs we were researching on?" America said.

"Wait, you don't plan to…"

"Yes, we're dropping the bombs on Japan!" America said.

"Don't you think we can solve this with another way?"

"No, if we do, more lives will be in jeopardy, we can't wait any longer," America answered.

"Very well,"

"_We surrender…"_

I shot up from my nap, i saw this foreign land being bombed, people blown everywhere, and then those two words appeared.

I ran down the stairs, "England!"

England was in the living room, smiling.

"Singapore! Great news! The war has ended!" England said.

"Really?" I was overcomed with joy.

America returned, when he saw me, he literally jumped at me.

"Singapore! You're alright!" America shouted.

"What's that? Singapore, like, finally recovered? That's great!" Hong Kong said.

We all got together in a group hug.

**8 Febuary 1947**

"Singapore, remember how you always wanted to see what a world meeting was like? Well, I think it's about time I show you," England said.

"Seriously? This is awesome!" I jumped. England, America, Hong Kong and me were seated in England's car.

When we arrived, the conference room was pretty much empty, but of course England was not one to be late.

"I think I'll just, like, walk around the building to get familiar with the surroundings," Hong Kong said.

"So mind telling me about how these conference goes about?" I asked.

"Well, we usually find a problem, discuss for solutions, come to a agreement and that's about it," England explained.

"I see, and who is leading the meeting?" I asked.

" Yeah, here's the thing, we don't have a fixed leader, see the meeting and you'll understand," England replied.

Now I'm worried.

"Alright, so the problem we are facing is dealing with the effects of the second world war. Firstly, people are starving, second, their homes were destroyed, and thirdly riots are brewing up. So, how do you expect to overcome these problems?"

Everyone started whispering,

"Why don't we find the country that was least affected, and have them send their food around the world?"

"We can't, the war was so serious, that almost every country was badly affected, it would take weeks, maybe even months, to get food to thousands of homes!"

"Well, first we must build shelters for them, so I was thinking, we can just build some houses for them, even though it will be quite cramped, it should last them until we can rebuild everything,"

"Well, we have solved the shelter problem, but we still have two more problems,"

"The food could be rationed by the number of people in the family,"

"Yes, but how are we going to get the food?"

"We should still have a small land for farming each, we'll just have to use what we have,"

"Okay, and how about the riots?"

"We should find the cause of it, then solve it,"

"That will take far too long, but then, I think everything will be destroyed!"

"But we should approach it with logic,"

"Are you saying I think without logic!"

"Maybe I am! You bozo!"

Everyone started fighting. Now I know what England meant. The fight got more fiercer that countries started throwing objects at each other.

_Don't get involved, it will make matt- Bang-._ I was sipping my coffee when someone just threw a stack of papers at me, my coffee spilling all over me.

_Keep your cool, it is just a coffee spill, it's nothing bad, then again this is my favourite shirt, so this is a different situation_.

I got up and slammed my fist on the table, "Be quiet!"

Everyone stopped, and stared at me.

"Listen, I don't care who's wrong or right, but fighting over such a petty thing is just stupid! People are suffering even as we speak, the faster we solve these problems, the better!" I yelled.

Everyone obliged and sat down, the rest of the meeting went smoothly.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't see you so worked up before," America said.

"It just pisses me off," I replied, a little bit pissed off.

The four of us just went back home.

_I wonder what's in store for me in the future…._


End file.
